The Return
by Luminaries.blue
Summary: His dream was to form a band, and soon that dream came true, though he has to leave his meister, he tried to ask of her to come with him, but she declined, and that he left with his band, they kept in touch as long as they can but as days go by it was hard since they were busy, 3 years later they come across each other, though this time he wouldnt let go or leave her again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He left her. After she made him a death scythe and after they defeated the kishin, but he asked her first, since she knew that it was his dream, To be in a band, of course being the kind-hearted meister and friend she is, she allowed him to do so, he recruited 2 band members, which is black*star and death the kid, the girls were okay with it, they were called the Death Soul, though first their band started out smooth and normal until they got this recording deal, they were off to Europe, to pursue their dreams, they all asked the girls if they want to simply come with them , though they simply refused, saying that they were greatly needed here, at death city, first the boys were very hesitant to leave until maka, said that they were already given the chance to live out their dream why not take it?, after alot of convincing to do, they gave their farewells and left, soul looked back seeing, maka their waiting for them to board the plane, she gave him an encouraging smile, he did the same but it turned out, a saddening smile, then they left, they were in contact, but since they were a celebrity, they are very busy here and now, also the girls , because of missions, and teaching the DWMA students

For now maka is watching the television, watching the live concert of soul, while she was waiting for them to show, she was sitting quietly reading a book and the cat at her lap, blair was sure that, Maka missed him so much, so she stayed there at her side, suddenly the television showed the stadium full of people and screaming fans, the lights opened showing the blank stage, but suddenly they was a white-haired boy showing up stage, the stage was lifting up showing the other band members, soul being the guitarist and lead singer, kidd base, and black star drums

"How are we all tonight!" Soul shouted and smirked through the camera, maka smiled remembering the olden times

"READY?!, TO PRAISE YOUR GOD!" Black star shouted

"Alright!, this song is for all you guys out there" Soul said as they start the song, it was a pop and rock mixed and it was good, it ended soon and soul spoke again

"Alright, this is the 3 year anniversary of our band, and this is also the day I left my home, I also left someone very important to me, I hope you're watching now, cuz i miss you so damn much, I wish you were here, right now, this is for you, i hope you like it" Soul said and started the song it was, a slow song, but now soul was playing the piano, ironically the tune sounded familiar, it was the song he created for her birthday!, Maka was shocked, but the cat in her arms smiled, that she knew who soul was pertaining to, Maka was confused so she was the one?, no it can't be, she let that thought slide, as she focused to hearing the song intently, it was that song, She smiled that she knew that he wouldn't forget about her, every month he sends money for her to pay the bills, but she's not using it, she was using it to pay his rent, for his room, though he said at the letter to buy anything she likes, she's not using it, the money he sent is too much, she was just saving it for future references

"That song... I wrote that song for her, it was my birthday gift for her, 3 years ago, though now im not sure if what I sent her is enough since I left her, alright for the next song..." Soul said, maka wide eyed stunned of what he said, it was more than enough, she sighed and turned of the TV, it was late and she has to wake up early tomorrow. She head to bed and settled the cat beside her.

"Maka-chan?" Blair questioned

"Yes, blair"

"You do know that you're the one he's pertaining to"

"I know blair, I know that song was his birthday gift for me"

"But Maka-chan, it was obvious that it's for you"

"Okay blair, I know, I just don't want to know anymore, he has his own life, and i have my own, i just don't want him to let his feelings be a bother to his dreams"

"Well... For I know Maka-chan, that your one of his_ 'dreams'_, and I know that he will come back to make his dream come true" Maka stayed silent but said to her

"Goodnight Blair" The Cat smiled, that she knew maka was, dried of words, she has nothing to retort back

"Goodnight Maka-chan"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maka woke up early and prepared breakfast for her and blair, they ate and had a little conversation, but then blair has to leave for work at chuba cabra's, Maka left to changed, she wore a pencil skirt that rested just below her knees showing off her mile-long legs -if she had a choice she wont be wearing this right now-, and a white long-sleeved polo shirt, tucked into her skirt, she let her long hair cascacade down, it was wavy and a little bit of curly here and there it was long now, ended mid-back, she wore a one-inch high heel -since she doesn't like wearing one- she grabbed her bag and other portfolio's for grading, then walked out of her apartment, she was just walking, since she doesn't have any ride, actually she was asked once if she needed, but she didn't trust any motor bikers, except for soul. She went up at the high staircase of shibusen, as she passed by, she was greeted by students, she loved her students and they loved her too, but some just really are something who really wants her, but she doesn't get bother by that since it was the reason they were only good to her and listening to her discussions, she was not a boring teacher making jokes for them to lighten up a little bit, she gives considerations, to others, as she was passing by a hoard of girl students confront her and smiled to her like she was a celebrity

"Maka-sensei! Did you watch the Death Soul last night?!, death scythe soul was telling them about you" One of the girls said

"Yeah!, Maka-sensei, he was like confessing to you" The girls said back, maka sighed but smiled and laughed to the girls, she knew that those girls were a big fan of soul and her being together, she laughed again and told them

"Yes, I know, but I didn't finished watching them, and why were all of you watching it anyway not saying you can't but you know all of you should sleep early" Maka said and smiled to all of them

"But Maka-sensei, he was sooo cool!, telling that you were the best, and keeps on dedicates songs to you" Tsugumi said Maka smiled

"Alright girls it's class time, don't want giving detentions to anybody here" Maka warned playfully to them

Then suddenly the girls smiled and dashed out while saying

"See'ya later, Maka-sensei" all of them returned back to their classrooms, Maka chuckled and then left to go enter the teachers' lounge or should i say the faculty room, she was immediately pulled by her friends -patty only checks papers, she was given by the answer sheets to check-

"Maka!, my god soul is love-sick" Liz said and laughed hard

"Hehehe, soul loves maka!, soul loves maka" Patty said in a mockingly way

"Oh, Maka-chan he really misses you" Tsubaki smiled to her

"Alright, let's go now we still have classes to teach" Maka smiled to them as they left the faculty and said there farewell to patty who only stays at the teachers' lounge, As the day went by fast maka was teaching her last class for the day

"Alright, Goodbye everyone have a nice day" Maka smiled to her students as they said back to her

"Goodbye and thank you Maka-sensei, Have a nice day too" Everyone greeted her warmly as maka fixed her things to go home

While on the other hand, at soul, kidd and black star, were in a mansion having a drink and talking to each other black star being the annoying bother he is kept on shouting

"HAHAHAHA... SOUL! YOU LOVE-SICK PUPPY" Black star laughed maniacally

"I'm not! STOP IT BLACK STAR, so uncool... At least she knows I miss her, why do you let tsubaki know that you miss her, kidd does that, bet she's sad right now" Soul said, Black star just said that his goddess knows that his god misses him truly as they continue to argue kidd scanned the net, as he was looking up at the news he found something rather intresting about soul of course

"Hey soul!, come here" Kidd said soul came

"What is it kidd?"

"Look at this" as kidd showed him his laptop

There showing 2 pictures of a girl one seem familiar and the other is his girlfriend -which he hadn't kissed once- the header said

_**'Fans loving the beautiful girl Maka Albarn, and against the now girlfriend of Soul eater'**_

Soul was shocked that's maka?, she was simply gorgeous her hair was in 2 pigtails hanging lowly the sun giving her face a lovely glow she was wearing a brown top her arms are at her back as she smiled at the sun her lovely emerald jade eyes showing how much she love the radiant morning, but soul continued to read the article

**_"Samantha swan not affected at all"_**

_"It's alright because i know that I'm and the only girl at soul's life and that maka albarn has nothing against me, she is just a nobody, I'm a model and a complete somebody" said Samantha_

_"Well Miss Samantha, this nobody happens to be the savior of all time" said the reporter_

_"Don't care at all without soul, she wouldn't even defeat the monster" she retort back_

They all read the article black star clenched his hands_ 'how dare she say that about his childhood friend'_ soul was angry too, even kidd

"Damn!, soul you picked a bitch to be your girlfriend, call her and bring her here, HOW DARE SHE SAY THAT" Black star said with raged

"Calmed down black star, I'll take care of her, I don't even know why she became my girlfriend, all I know is that she will never say a single word about maka again" Soul said also with raged

As soul called his girlfriend, Kidd had to calm black star, because the moment the door opened he almost tackled the girl

"Oh souly, i miss you, and how dare he do that, you should find a new drummer" Samantha said as she tackled soul with a hug but soul shrugged her off

"What's wrong souly" Samantha said with concern

"Stop calling me that, how dare you say that about her!..." Soul said

"It's all true!" Samantha retort back

"You don't know anything about her!" Soul said angrily, they continue to argue, soul ended that argument of him breaking up with her she cried and called maka a bitch, black star hearing this shouted at her of how much a bitch and a slut she is that maka is the best type of woman than her.

_3 weeks past of that article_, for maka it has been the most hectic week since the girls kept on telling her of the bitch girlfriend of soul, she didn't care for the time, not only that this was the busiest month since the ultra-written exams and lord death kept on sending them missions for now she was called at the death room as well as the other girls

"Hallo, hallo, Shinigami-sama?" Maka said

"Whusup, whusup mina-san" Lord death greeted them happily

"Ohayo shinigami-sama" Tsubaki said sweetly

"Ohayo, Mina-san, im assigning you to a mission, and a short break, as for you maka-chan i'll be assigning you to a weapon, yumi-chan please come out.." Lord death said As yumi came out she greeted everyone happily

"Yumi-chan?!" Maka said shockingly

"Maka-chan?!" Yumi said then ran to her and hugged her

"Oh my i miss you so much" Maka said as she hugged the 18 year old girl

"Me too Maka-chan"

"Ahem, am I missing anything here?" Liz asked

"Oh mina-san this is yumi she's my cousin father side" Maka said happily

"Hello!" Yumi said and waved to them

"Do you like giraffes?" Patty asked

"I don't like them... I LOVE THEM, do you like Pandas?" Yumi asked excitedly

"I LOVE THEM" Patty squealed and they began their talk of how much they love those animals, everyone sweat dropped of how much those two are a like

"Hehe… She's kinda like patty" Maka said and scratched her head

"Maka-chan will be working with Yumi-chan, tsubaki-chan you will be working on your own right, Maka-chan can wield you but I know she will be great at wielding a scythe" Lord death said

"It's alright Shinigami-sama, I'll be fine, Maka-chan and the others are with me" Tsubaki said sweetly

"Yeah!, don't worry tsubaki we've got your back" Liz said and smiled at her as everybody said there acknowledgement

* * *

A/N: Hallo, Hallo Minna-san, Luminaries here hope you will be loving this book, got this idea from my bestfriend, she doesnt have the guts to write, she was the one who gave this idea then i continued it, though now she's not helping me anymore... anyway hope you are leaving a review im new so please, forgive me if i have grammatical or spelling errors. **anyway i'll be updating sometime on thursday or friday since im done writing chapters 1-5 i just want to see your reviews, if there are something that i need to change like suggestions, but please no FLAMES**

**...Please Review! _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they all went to get ready for a mission, Maka packed her things since they will be staying at London where they would hunt the kishin for about 2 weeks so they could have a little break, But first Maka wore her battle clothes -new clothing attire- she was wearing a black long sleeved top that ended above her elbow, it was tucked into her white flow skirt, underneath her skirt she was wearing a black leggings and black boots, she tied her hair up into a high pony tail, it was gorgeous since her hair is wavy and curly, she got her luggage, said her goodbye to Blair and head off to the private jet Shinigami-sama has let them used as they board, patty and yumi sat and talked together, as Liz, maka, and tsubaki sat at the three row seat, it was a very long flight to London so all they do is talk and have a rest, as all of them sleep maka being the only one awake -reading a book- tsubaki woke up and said

"Maka-Chan?... Why don't you sleep? we still have 3 hours till we arrive, you need your rest for later" Tsubaki said

"It's alright, tsubaki go back to sleep I'll be sleeping soon" Maka smiled through her very kind best friend

"Is there something bothering you? Maka-Chan?, because if there is I'm here to listen" Tsubaki said sweetly

"It's alright, I just can't sleep" Maka said and gave her a smile, as of now they were having a conversation, tsubaki's plan was working tiring her for her to sleep, maka soon off to a restful slumber, tsubaki smiled

"Rest now, Maka-Chan" tsubaki smiled and fixed her so she can have a very comfy seat for sleeping

They soon arrived at their destination, as they were greeted by the morning air, it was 8:00 am in the morning there at London, as their luggage was sent to their hotel they were off to find the demon, Maka already had a strategy, she used her soul perception, she soon found where the demon was hiding

"This way!" Maka said to everyone as they nod and just follow her, as soon as they enter the forest they changed into weapons, patty being the weapon of Liz, tsubaki turned her hand into a blade, they stood silently waiting for the monster

"It's coming, watch out" Maka said as she looked around, then she shouted

"LEFT!" Maka said and then they began their fight as Maka sliced the demon, she had a very hard time since the demon's body was hard, tsubaki chained the demon's arms, as the others began to attack, since tsubaki gave them an opening attack, Liz kept on shooting, as for now patty and Liz resonated and was able to change patty into a rifle gun, Liz kept on shooting until it fell at the ground, Maka then ran to finish him as she went up and sliced him, the demon kicked her, but then she fell down the cliff though she was still able to grab the branch of the tree, yumi changed back and was able to grab her as maka flinched because the impact of her fall, her foot had a slight ache since it hit the ground real hard

"Yumi, changed back" Maka said seriously

"But Maka-chan..." Yumi said and tried to reason that she can't walk properly

"I'm fine, let's resonate" Maka said and gave yumi a determined look, yumi smiled of that look she had, yumi knew that if maka wanted to win she will win, yumi changed back

"Maka! are you alright" Liz said as she went flying back but was able to have her fighting stance

"Never better Liz" Maka said and gave her a smile, Liz smirked of her determined look, now Liz for sure that they will win this battle

"Maka-Chan!" Tsubaki said worryingly

"I'm fine, Tsubaki, alright Liz, patty, tsubaki, yumi, we will do a chain resonance, resonance to the limit, okay?" Maka said determiningly the monster was at least 50 meters away from them giving them enough time to resonate

"Hai!" All of them said and smiled they focused their souls at each other and let the friendship bond flow within them, as the demon dashed out for them, they were all linked at each other that they can feel every move the demon took through the advance soul perception of maka, as the demon jumped to kill them they dashed away from each other and attacked the demon all at once, as they gave their final attack, the demon glowed and formed into an egg, as the glowed died down they all smirked and hugged each other weapon forms turned to human now

"Yeah!, great job, as for yumi, this egg here is for you, consider it as a gift since we know you will be turning into a death scythe soon" Liz said

"Maka-Chan? are you alright?" Tsubaki said concern filling up her eyes

"Yeah, you alright? you had a nasty fall back there, thought we lost you" Liz said and helped her up since her foot was not helping her ease the pain

"It's just a sprain it will heal, let's go I'm beat" Maka said and smiled Liz drapes make's arm around her neck and helped her walk, they called a cab then went to check into their hotel, soon they arrived at their hotel, weird that it was full of screaming girls and camera crews. There were security guards around the entrance, Maka was standing still without Liz she can walk straight but she has to walk slowly, as of now they were at entrance, they were about to enter but was stopped by the security guard

"Excuse me mam, you are not allowed to enter" The man there said, Liz was about to shout but maka stopped her and hand over an ID of who they are

"Excuse me sir. But apparently this was the hotel my agent booked for us , as you can see I'm from the shibusen academy, and was sent here by the lord itself, I suggest you move, before I rearrange you myself" Maka said nonchalantly, the guard suddenly knew that even if he's big and strong he was no match to a shibusen meister, they all gave them a passageway, for them to enter, as soon as they entered the hotel, Maka went to the front desk and asked for the room key, but was declined

"I'm sorry mam but your room was bought by our important client, I would give you another room but there is no available room yet if you would just kindly wait-" The lady said there but was cut off by maka

"No! My friends and I won't be waiting, I don't care if your important client is the president of the united states or the king of Buckingham palace, you should treat every guest equal, no special treatment or such, call your manager so I may speak" Maka said full of raged as the lady called for the manager

"Hello my name's ashley, I'm sorry but what seems to be the problem dear guest?" Ashley asked

"Ashley my agent booked 3 bedrooms here at your fine hotel but I just knew that it was taken by someone and your receptionist told me to wait for another room you should know that every guest should be treated equally here I will not wait for my friends and I are so tired that you don't want me to get mad" Maka said and warned them the lady gulped and said

"Excuse me miss albarn I would speak to my other client" The lady said then rushed at her back as maka just leaned at the front desk table after hearing something

"NO ! WE WILL NOT SHARE THAT FLOOR FOR WE DONT WANT SOMEONE SNOOPING ARROUND US" a voice shouted maka irritated so much that she turned around and shouted to the man

"Excuse me but I don't care of who you are damn that was one floor why would you use one floor if you are just one person and my friends and I have our own life why would we snoop huh?!" Maka snapped her eyes was closed of raged all were quiet as maka opened her eyes she saw someone that was dearly to her

"Maka?" Soul said, he was shocked of the 3 years of him being gone, he did not see this, she changed so beautiful, she was tall standing for about 5'8 but he was taller than her, she has curves here and there and had a c-cup breast, god she's beautiful, she has an hour glass figure, and her wavy and curly hair up in a pony tail

"Oh so you're the one who bought our room?! I suggest you give us our room back if you don't want this reunion to be unforgettable as I chopped your brains out of this universe" Maka said and a vain popped out of her head as she raise her fist.

"YAHOO! MAKA! YOUR GOD IS SO GLAD TO SEE YOU WHERE'S MY GODDESS MY YOU'VE GROWN HOT-" as black star was about to finish his sentence

"MAKA-CHOP" then black star lying at the floor bleeding

"It's alright give them the rooms, Ashley make sure that my room is right next to maka albarn agreed?" Soul said to Ashley as he smirks

"Yes sir, Miss Albarn sorry for the trouble, here are your room keys" Ashley said and smiled

"No problem at all and thank you" Maka smiled sweetly

"Well its nice seeing you guys again but I'm tired" Maka said and walked painfully to the elevator her friends were all there waiting they smiled at her, she then leaned at the wall waiting for the elevator

"Maka! Wait!" A voice said frantically

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Soul asked holding her arm

"I'm fine" Maka smiled

"Wait!? Soul!?" Liz said

"Hey Liz" Soul said and smirked black star and kidd arrived later

As they waited for the elevator they explained a little bit of what happened Patty and yumi laughed of how maka did it as the elevator dinged and opened Maka having a hard time walking

"You alright?" Soul asked

"I'm fine soul"

"Maka-Chan? Let him help simply you're not okay" Yumi said and smiled as they entered the elevator Maka closed her eyes and leaned at the elevator wall soul not taking his eyes off of her concern filling up his eyes as the elevator stopped for their floor maka was the last to go out but soul waited for her

"Here let me help you" Soul offered his hand

"I'm fin-" but she was cut off by soul

"No you're not just let me help you it was bad enough that I left you just please let me help"

"Fine" Maka said then grabbed his arm for support they walked side by side now until they reached there room

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG YOU KNOW NOT TO KEEP YOUR GOD WAITING" Black star said patty punched him then said

"BAKA! Her feet are swollen" Patty said angrily

"Go-gomenesai"

"It's alright black star oh here are your room keys girls" Maka said

"I'll handle her from here soul it's okay I'm her roommate" Yumi said and smiled at him as he hesitantly gave maka to yumi, he didn't want to let go he wanted to hold her longer even if it meant walking like that, but then he didn't want her to suffer

"Alright" as they went to enter there room slowly soul watched seemingly to love seeing her even if it's just one moment but then he smirked and entered his room there's time

'I'm not letting you go again'

* * *

**...Please Review!**


End file.
